


Love me, love my dog

by Azsh



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azsh/pseuds/Azsh
Summary: Alex had strange dreams.





	Love me, love my dog

Alex was asleep. His sleep was interrupted by a loud dog barking. Brandtner got up and went to the sound until he saw his dog. 

"Hey, Arco, I can not believe you're alive, boy," Alex muttered happily, hugging his dog tightly. Arco licked him, barked happily. Suddenly the dog retreated and ran. Alex called to him. 

"Hey Arco, where are you going?" 

Arco barked again, as if he wanted to ask Alex to follow him. 

They ran along the Danube, until Alex saw a German shepherd. Arco went to an unfamiliar dog. They greeted each other and Arco sat next to him. Alex approached them.

"Hey boy, did you find a new friend?" - Alex stroked the sheepdog. "What's your name? Where is your master? "Asked Brandtner, looking at the sad eyes of the dog. "Maybe you're lost?" Come, we can find your master. " 

The dog looked somewhere in the direction of the water and whimpered. Alex turned in the same direction. He saw a man in a light blue shirt, who was sitting on the pier and drawing something. 

Alex went to the man and sat next to him. 

"Excuse me, is this your dog?" Brandtner asked the boy. 

"At last you have come," the stranger muttered, not looking at Alex, still drawing on the sheet. His voice was calm, but somehow sad. 

"Excuse me, are we acquainted?" Asked Brandtner in surprise. 

The man repeated: 

"At last you have come. I was waiting for you".

Several times Alex tried to look at the man's face, but still could not see it. 

"What are you drawing?" - Brandtner looked at the strange drawing. On the sheet were depicted human figures. The figure itself was made in contrasting colors: dark blue, black, red and white. 

"This is my world ... my world is collapsing." 

Alex could not understand what the stranger was talking about. Brandtner glanced at the dogs. They lay on the ground and whined. Alex saw the sad looks of the dogs even from a distance. 

"His name is Rex. Please save us. " 

"What should I do?" 

"Tell me that you love me." 

"What?" 

"Please, love me, love my dog. We are so alone. The one we loved left us, we need you. " 

"But…"

"Please find me and love me" 

"But I can not love you, I am not ..." 

"I know, just find me." 

"How will I find you, if I do not know your name or your address." 

"Please just say yes," the stranger looked at Alex, but Brandtner could not see the features of his face, only beautiful blue eyes of heavenly color. It seemed as if there was a whole world in the eyes of a stranger. In his gaze, Alex noticed sadness, pleading, hope and full of other emotions. 

Alex jumped off the bed. Sweat ran down his face, and his heart was beating somewhere in his throat. 

"Just a dream." 

Brandtner went to bed again, covering his face with his hands. 

"Why do I dream about it? Why does he want me to find them? "

Three months passed after the death of Arco. Alex has seen this dream for two weeks already.


End file.
